Sabrina Snapemedo
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Na era dos Marotos, existiu uma bruxa incrivelmente excêntrica, até mais do que Luna Lovegood. Quem diria que Severo Snape teria uma irmã como Sabrina Snape, conhecida como Sabrina Snapemedo? RemoxOC e SeveroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Sabrina Snapemedo**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era o início de mais um ano escolar em Hogwarts. Para os Marotos, e também para Lílian e Severo, era o início de seu 6º ano.

Desde o ano passado, Severo e Lílian não se falavam mais, já que, por causa de uma brincadeira dos Marotos, Severo havia chamado Lílian de Sanguerruim sem querer. Ele tentava se desculpar diversas vezes, mas a ruiva era cabeça-dura e não o perdoava.

Felizmente, existia uma pessoa que ainda podia impedir Severo de se tornar um comensal.

No expresso hogwarts, os Marotos procuravam uma cabine para ficar. Entretanto, Severo fazia a mesma coisa. Resultado? O grupo e o Sonserino bateram de frente no corredor.

**Tiago: ***recolocando os óculos que haviam caído* Ei Ranhoso, não olha por onde anda?

**Severo: **Nem vem, Potter! Quem não estava olhando eram vocês!

**Sirius: **De qualquer forma, esta cabine aqui ao lado é a última do trem que está vaga, e nós iremos ficar com ela. Então se manda, Ranhoso!

**Severo: **Se manda você, Black!

Sirius abriu a porta da cabine, só pra levar o maior susto de sua vida, assim como o restante dos Marotos. O motivo? Havia uma garota da idade deles lá, que tinha cabelos negros presos em duas tranças malfeitas até a cintura, olhos pretos e pele tão pálida quanto a de Severo, sem falar que estava usando roupas velhas e rasgadas. Mas o que assustou os marotos foram as criaturas mágicas que haviam dentro da cabine: um hipogrifo, um dragão com um metro e meio e uma planta carnívora, no sofá ao lado da garota.

**Marotos: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Os Marotos saíram correndo, sendo observados por Severo, antes deste se virar para a garota.

**Severo: **O que está fazendo aqui, Sabrina?

**Sabrina: **Oi pra você também, Severo. Vai ficar só olhando ou vai sentar?

Mesmo com um pouco de medo, Severo entrou na cabine, fechou a porta e sentou-se do outro lado de Sabrina.

**Severo: **Mamãe devia ter avisado que você, minha irmã, estava vindo pra Hogwarts. Não te vejo desde o ano passado, quando foi morar com nosso tio materno. Mas de onde veio esses animais e essa planta carnívora? Eu não me lembro deles!

**Sabrina: **Eu os ganhei de presente do nosso tio, que foi junto comigo no Beco Diagonal. Como tem um guarda-caças em Hogwarts, Dumbledore deixou eu trazê-los comigo. Eles não são lindos?

**Severo: ***aliviado* Sim... claro que são. _Pelo menos os animais não vão entrar dentro do castelo e sim ficarão com Hagrid. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo da planta carnívora._

Uma vez em Hogwarts, a seleção dos alunos novos e dos transferidos começou.

**Minerva: **Sabrina Snape.

Na mesa da Grifinória...

**Lílian: ***resmungando* Era só o que me faltava. Agora a irmã-gêmea do Snape veio para Hogwarts.

**Remo: ***surpreso* Irmã-gêmea?

**Lílian: **Sim, dois minutos mais velha. Eu não tive muito contato com ela na infância, já que ela foi para Durmstrang e mora com o tio dela, mas a garota é muito excêntrica.

**Pedro:** Eu não acredito! É Sabrina Snapemedo!

**Tiago: ***confuso* "Sabrina Snapemedo"?

**Pedro: **Ela ganhou esse apelido porque nada a assusta, assim como o João Sem-medo, personagem de uma história trouxa. Dizem que era famosa em Durmstrang, mas não sei se era por causa de sua falta de medo.

**Sirius: **Deve ser por causa de sua excentricidade, como a Lílian disse. Ela se veste tão mal quanto o Ranhoso. Não vou ficar surpreso se ela também for para a Sonserina, igual ao Ranhoso.

**Chapéu Seletor: **SONSERINA!

Sabrina retirou o chapéu da cabeça e foi se sentar com os Sonserinos, que aplaudiam.

**Tiago: **Você acertou, Almofadinhas: igualzinho ao Ranhoso. Sendo irmãos, não é uma surpresa. *sorriso maroto* Ela será mais um alvo de brincadeiras dos Marotos, que nem o irmão.

Sirius concordou, com o mesmo sorriso maroto nos lábios.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: na minha fic, Lúcio, Narcissa, Bellatrix e muitos outros alunos estão no mesmo ano dos Marotos, Lílian e Severo, pra caso de alguém estranhar a idade dele.

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois do jantar, todos os alunos foram para o Salão Comunal de suas respectivas casas. Nos dormitórios femininos, Narcissa e Bellatrix conversavam sobre seus respectivos noivos: Lúcio e . Bom, pelo menos até Sabrina entrar no dormitório.

Pro espanto das duas garotas, a morena trazia sua planta carnívora, dentro de um vaso.

**Narcissa: ***assustada* V-você vai deixar essa planta aqui no dormitório?

**Sabrina: **Claro que sim! A Beatriz aqui sempre dorme comigo. *curiosa* Por quê?

**Bellatrix: ***indignada* Por quê? ! Sabrina, ela é uma planta carnívora! Como vamos ter certeza de que ela não vai tentar nos comer enquanto dormimos?

**Sabrina: **Beatriz não come carne, muito menos carne humana. Não se preocupem, ela não vai comer vocês.

Mais calmas, embora ainda desconfiadas, Bellatrix e Narcissa voltaram a conversar sobre o assunto de antes, enquanto Sabrina colocava Beatriz ao seu lado e sentava na cama, antes de pegar um livro do colégio e começar a lê-lo.

**Bellatrix: **E você, Sabrina?

**Sabrina: ***desviando a atenção do livro* Eu o quê?

**Narcissa: **Por que não fala sobre seu namorado?

**Bellatrix: ***cochichando com Narcissa* Aposto que, de tão feia, nem tem um.

**Sabrina: **_Então eu sou feia? Vamos ver como elas reagem a isso. _Meu namorado é um dementador que "cuida" dos comensais da morte sempre que eles passam pelo caminho dele.

Com um sorriso maroto na cara, Sabrina entrou no banheiro para colocar o pijama, enquanto as irmãs Black engoliam em seco. Não eram comensais da morte ainda, mas o medo de serem mortas na mão de dementadores era assustador. Mesmo sem saberem que Sabrina havia mentido sobre ter um namorado dementador.

No dia seguinte, no salão comunal, Severo esperava por sua irmã, que não demorou a aparecer, com um uniforme um pouco maior do que ela. Era o velho uniforme de sua mãe.

**Severo: **Ainda bem que você não é vaidosa. Se as irmãs Black fossem minhas parentes, eu teria que esperar uma hora até elas estarem prontas.

**Sabrina: **Qual é nossa primeira aula?

**Severo: **Herbologia, sua favorita.

Empolgada, Sabrina puxou Severo pelo pulso e ambos foram para a aula, sem tempo para tomar café. Só depois da aula é que correram para a cozinha.

**Severo: ***com um pão na boca* Melhor não demorarmos muito. Minha próxima aula é em 15 minutos, de Aritmancia.

**Sabrina: **Pode ir na frente. Vejo você mais tarde na aula de poções.

Severo concordou, antes de sair da cozinha ainda com um pão na boca. Sabrina saiu algum tempo depois, com meia-hora faltando para a aula de poções. No caminho, entretanto, sentiu um comichão no dedão do pé, que a deixou séria. Tinha esse comichão toda vez que pressentia perigo, e ao olhar pra trás soube logo qual era o "perigo".

**Sabrina: **ESTUPEFAÇA!

Sabrina lançou o feitiço no bruxo que estava atrás dela, que se tratava de Sirius Black. Este caiu no chão e sua varinha caiu longe. Quando Sirius olhou para Sabrina, notou que ela apontava duas varinhas pra ele, com um olhar sério.

**Sirius: **C-como você...

**Sabrina: **Eu tenho um comichão no pé que sempre me alerta de futuro perigo.

**Sirius: **Eu não ia perguntar isso! Ia perguntar como você pode ter duas varinhas?

**Sabrina: ***sorriso maroto* Ah, isto? Minha varinha se partiu ao meio um pouco depois que a comprei, e Olivaras me explicou que isso aconteceu porque sou ambidestra. No final, fiquei com duas varinhas. *séria* Não tente me atacar pelas costas, Black. Fui campeã de duelos em Durmstrang, quatro anos seguidos.

Após dizer isso, Sabrina foi para a aula de poções, enquanto Sirius ia para a aula de história da magia. De tão chata, os Marotos aproveitaram para conversar.

**Tiago: ***surpreso* A irmã do Ranhoso te derrubou?

**Sirius: **Sim. O irmão dela pode ser péssimo em duelar contra nós, mas a irmã dele é campeã de duelos quatro anos seguidos, sem falar que tem duas varinhas. Se quisermos aprontar com ela, teremos que pensar bem antes de agir.

**Remo: **Ela tem duas varinhas? Então deve ser ambidestra. Meu pai também tinha duas varinhas.

**Pedro: **Agora sabemos a causa da fama dela em Durmstrang.

* * *

><p>Aqui mais um capítulo. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria que me ajudassem a decidir um par pra Sabrina.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Mais tarde, no salão comunal, Severo Snape se matava de rir com o que Sabrina tinha lhe contado.

**Severo: **Bem feito pro Black. Quem mandou ele te subestimar? Só por que eu sou péssimo duelando não significa que você também seja.

**Sabrina: **Pois é. Aliás, por que o Black e aqueles outros caras implicam tanto contigo?

**Severo: **Sinceramente, não faço a menor ideia. Mas, de todos os Sonserinos, é comigo que eles mais implicam. Se eu pudesse revidar... Nessas horas que eu gostaria de ser bom de duelo.

**Sabrina: **Se quiser, eu te ensino!

**Severo: ***sorriso leve* Valeu, maninha.

Sabrina ia dizer "de nada", mas a aparição de Lúcio Malfoy a impediu.

**Lúcio: ***entregando um folheto* Aqui, tomem. Estou distribuindo pra todos os Sonserinos. Espero ver vocês no campo de quadribol.

Ambos não entenderam, até olhar para o folheto, logo depois que Lúcio saiu, e notarem que era propaganda de testes para o time de quadribol.

**Sabrina: ***empolgada* Que legal! Já faz tempo que desejo fazer parte de um time de quadribol.

**Severo: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, Sabrina.

**Sabrina: ***surpresa* Hã? Por quê?

**Severo: **Nenhuma menina entrou antes para o time de quadribol da Sonserina, e isso desde o tempo do nosso fundador: Salazar Sonserina.

**Sabrina: ***séria* E quais foram as garotas que tentaram entrar para o time?

Silêncio.

**Severo: **Agora que você falou, nenhuma. A maioria das Sonserinas acha o quadribol muito bruto e, com aquelas bolas que perseguem as pessoas, não estou surpreso que não queiram fazer parte do time.

**Sabrina: **"Aquelas bolas" se chamam balaços.

**Severo: **Não me julgue, maninha. Nunca gostei de quadribol, então nunca me preocupei em ler sobre ele.

**Sabrina: **De qualquer modo, eu vou fazer o teste pro time.

**Severo: **Pensei que você era péssima com uma vassoura.

**Sabrina: **Eu sou. Mas esse problema já foi resolvido, quer ver? *sacando suas varinhas* ACCIO NIMBUS!

Uma Nimbus 1000 voou até Sabrina, mas só quando esta segurou a vassoura com a mão é que Severo notou algo estranho: havia suporte para os pés.

**Severo: ***sério* Você colocou isso na vassoura?

**Sabrina: **Não. Eu mandei o desenho do modelo para a Companhia Nimbus de Vassouras de Corrida, e eles fizeram pra mim. Apesar dos suportes, o peso da vassoura com eles pra vassoura sem eles é de poucas gramas. Vê?

Sabrina entregou a varroura pro seu irmão e este percebeu que, de fato, estava quase com o peso de uma Nimbus 1000 normal.

**Severo: **Vai fazer teste pra qual posição?

**Sabrina: **Sei lá. Desde que eu esteja no time... Quer me ver voando na vassoura?

Severo concordou, antes de Sabrina encaixar os pés nos suportes e sair voando na vassoura. O primeiro não deixou de ficar impressionado, pois Sabrina ficava até de ponta-cabeça... e não caía.

**Severo: **Não tem medo de cair? É perigoso ficar de ponta-cabeça!

**Sabrina: **Maninho, acorda. Por que acha que meu apelido é Snapemedo?

**Severo: **Porque nada te dá medo?

**Sabrina: ***aterrissando* Exatamente. E isso inclui alturas e ficar de ponta-cabeça. Mas, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo, usarei capacete nos testes, ok?

**Severo:** Isso se deixarem você usar essa vassoura.

**Sabrina: **Se fosse proibido, eles colocariam no regulamento. Como não está, não podem me impedir... ou eu jogo um feitiço na fuça deles. *olhando o relógio* Bom, eu estou indo pra cama. Até amanhã.

**Severo: **Até.

Sabrina subiu as escadas para os dormitórios.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, chegou o dia do teste. O capitão do time era Régulo Black e ele até tentou impedir Sabrina de voar na "vassoura especial", mas não conseguiu.

**Sabrina: **O regulamento do Quadribol não diz que é proibido voar dessa maneira, então não tente me impedir. Ou vai encarar meus bichinhos de estimação.

Sabrina apontou o hipogrifo, o dragão e a planta carnívora, que observavam-na de longe e faziam cara feia para Régulo. Pelo jeito, haviam adivinhado qual era o motivo da discussão.

**Régulo: ***tremendo* E-está bem, pode fazer o teste com essa vassoura, mas mantenha seus "bichinhos" longe de mim.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Sabrina afastou-se de Régulo e foi se preparar para o teste.

**Voz: **Vai fazer teste pra quê?

**Sabrina: **Pra batedora. *olhando, surpresa* Maninho? O que faz aqui?

**Severo: **Vou fazer o teste também... e não deixar você pagar mico sozinha.

**Sabrina: **Está dizendo isso por que os Marotos estão olhando o time da Sonserina testar os novatos?

**Severo: **Isso também.

**Sabrina: **E que teste você vai fazer?

**Severo: **Pra goleiro. Em minha opinião, é o mais fácil. E eu era um bom goleiro no esporte trouxa futebol, do mesmo jeito que você era boa batedora do beisebol.

**Sabrina: **Nesse caso, boa sorte.

**Severo: **Boa sorte pra você também.

Como Severo havia dito, os Marotos estavam observando o time da Sonserina testar os novatos, principalmente os gêmeos Snape. Riram alto de cada trapalhada que Severo fazia em cima da vassoura pra defender as goles, mas o adversário dele era pior, então a chance do Snape ser escolhido era grande. Assim como Sabrina, pois ela podia usar as duas mãos e tinha uma força incrível pra acertar os balaços.

**Tiago: **Pra irmã do Ranhoso, até que ela é boa em quadribol. _Ainda bem que não sou nenhum daqueles balaços._

Entretanto, Remo estava surdo pro mundo à sua volta, pois só ficava olhando Sabrina jogar. Ela tinha nos olhos a mesma paixão que as garotas tinham quando Sirius passava nos corredores. Em outras palavras, ela estava se apaixonando pelo quadribol.

E ele estava se apaixonando por ela.

Claro que essa paixão não começou do nada. Havia começado há alguns dias atrás, quando estava monitorando os corredores.

* * *

><p><strong>Remo: <strong>Auch!

No meio de sua ronda, Remo bateu de frente com uma Sonserina do 6° ano, que ele logo reconheceu ser Sabrina, mas que estava um pouco diferente: estava só de camisola, descalça e com os cabelos soltos.

**Sabrina: ***notando o distintivo de Remo* Você é um... *balançando os braços na frente do corpo, assustada* Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu sei que devia estar na cama, mas é uma emergência!

**Remo: **Fome noturna?

**Sabrina: ***sem graça* Pois é.

Remo notou quando as pálidas bochechas de Sabrina ficaram vermelhas, o que o deixou vermelho também por alguma razão.

**Remo: **Pode ir. Vou fazer de conta que não te vi. Mas tome cuidado com os outros monitores. Eles não serão tão bonzinhos.

**Sabrina: ***sorrindo* Obrigada.

Sabrina saiu dali, enquanto era observada por Remo.

**Remo: **_Acho que gosto dela. Essa energia e alegria dela são contagiantes, sem falar que é bonita em trajes de dormir. Ei, o que estou pensando? É da irmã do Snape que estou falando. Uma Sonserina! E desde quando você ficou tão tarado pra ficar olhando meninas em trajes de dormir?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: <strong>Aluado? ALUADO!

**Remo: ***"despertando"* Ah? O quê? O que aconteceu?

**Pedro: **Nós é que perguntamos, Aluado! Parecia que você estava no mundo da lua!

**Remo: **Ah, eu... só estava pensando na... na...

**Tiago: ***desconfiado* Pensando em quem?

**Remo: **Na... Lílian! Isso, na Lílian. Em como... te ajudar com a Lílian, Pontas.

**Tiago: ***surpreso* Sério? Vai me ajudar com a Lílian, Aluado?

**Remo: ***disfarçando* Claro, por que não? _Eu devia ter pensado em uma resposta melhor. Mas eu também não podia dizer que estava pensando na irmã do Snape com trajes de dormir!_

**Sirius: **Ei, parece que o Ranhoso e a irmã dele passaram no teste pro time.

Sirius apontou Severo e Sabrina, que se abraçavam empolgados. Bom, Sabrina é que estava mais empolgada.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Sonserina, Severo e Sabrina comemoravam terem passado nos testes de quadribol.

**Severo: **Ainda bem que só tinha eu e mais outro cara fazendo teste pra goleiro... e ele era horrível. Então pude calar Potter e cia. quando eles riram de mim tentando me equilibrar em cima da vassoura.

**Sabrina: **Sorte a sua ter passado. *pausa* Você odeia os Marotos igualmente?

**Severo: ***pensativo* Não exatamente. Remo Lupin até que dá pra aguentar, já que fomos parceiros em poções algumas vezes, quando misturaram as turmas.

**Sabrina: ***sorriso leve* Remo Lupin, é? Eu lembro da noite passada, quando eu...

Sabrina foi interrompida quando uma coruja apareceu, trazendo uma carta para os dois.

**Severo: **Ei, é a letra da mamãe! *abrindo a carta* Finalmente aconteceu.

**Sabrina: ***curiosa* Aconteceu o quê?

**Severo: **Mamãe pediu o divórcio e foi morar com nosso tio. Aquele com quem você mora, sabe?

**Sabrina: ***empolgada* Legal! Agora vamos morar todos juntos!

**Severo: ***tique nervoso* Pois é, né? _Vou morar com meu tio maluco? Não acredito nisso! _*lendo em voz alta* "Severo, eu sei que você normalmente não passa o natal comigo, mas caso mude de ideia, gostaria de avisar que a família toda vai para uma praia bruxa no Brasil. Se quiser ir conosco, esteja na casa do seu tio até o dia 23. Sabrina sabe onde é. Com amor, mamãe". Ir à praia?

**Sabrina: **Você vai conosco, maninho? Por favor, diz que sim!

**Severo: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu vou. Mas só porque eu quero sair desse frio todo de inverno.

**Sabrina: ***empolgada* Legal!

Sabrina deu um abraço esmagador em Severo, sem desconfiar o que acontecia no salão comunal da Grifinória.

**Sirius: **E aí, Pontas? Quais são seus planos para este natal?

**Tiago: **Meus pais vieram com uma ideia louca: usar o pó de flu pra ir à uma praia bruxa no Brasil. Pra fugir desse frio de inverno. E eles ainda convidaram todos vocês pra irem junto. O que acham?

**Remo: ***refletindo* Acho que não tem problema, já que acabamos de entrar na lua minguante. Só tenho que avisar o meu pai.

**Tiago: **E quanto à você, Rabicho?

**Pedro: **Contem comigo!

**Tiago: **Pra você eu nem preciso perguntar. Certo, Almofadinhas?

**Sirius: ***sorriso maroto* Certo.

**Remo: **Pra que praia nós vamos?

E nos dois salões comunais, a resposta pra essa pergunta foi a mesma.

**Tiago e Sabrina: **Praia bruxa de Copacabana.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Dia 23 de Dezembro, como combinado, Severo e Sabrina foram para a casa de seu tio materno, Seymor, se preparar para a viagem. No final, aparataram na casa da cunhada de Seymor, que ficava na mesma praia brasileira em que ficariam, do Natal até o Ano Novo.

**Severo: **Me pergunto se vai ter espaço pra todo mundo aqui nessa casa. Somos uma família bem grande.

De fato, era mesmo. Além de Severo e Sabrina, tinha Eileen Prince (mãe de Severo e Sabrina), Seymor Prince, Caíke e Alana Prince (filhos de 10 e 11 anos de Seymor), Letícia Prince (esposa de Seymor), Mariana Bouver (irmã de Letícia), Geordan Bouver (marido de Mariana), Júlia Bouver (filha de 16 anos de Mariana e Geordan) e até os animais de Sabrina: Beatriz (a planta), Kuan (o hipogrifo) e Elroy (o dragão).

**Mariana: **Não se preocupe, meu bem, vai ter espaço para todos. Os animais podem ficar nos fundos, já que o lugar é grande o bastante para todos. Na divisão dos quartos fica: Seymor e Letícia, Geordan e eu, Eileen e Sabrina, Júlia e Alana, e Severo e Caíke. De acordo?

**Todos: **De acordo.

No dia seguinte, na praia, podíamos ver os Marotos fazendo uma caminhada, enquanto faziam sinais para as garotas que tomavam banho de sol.

**Sirius: ***arregalando os olhos* Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

**Tiago: ***confuso* Qual é o problema, Almofadinhas?

**Sirius: ***babando* A gata da Júlia veio pra mesma praia que nós!

Sirius apontou uma garota que tinha cabelo castanho até a cintura, olhos azuis, pele levemente bronzeada e corpo de dar inveja. Era Júlia, que lia um livro embaixo do guarda-sol.

**Pedro: **Que doida. Estudando na praia!

**Sirius: **Ela bem que podia ficar de biquine, em vez de bermuda e regata. Só pra gente ver se ela fica mais gostosa ainda.

**Remo: **Olha o respeito, Almofadinhas. Júlia Bouver tem namorado. Ela deixou isso bem claro na última vez que você deu em cima dela.

**Sirius: **Pois eu não acredito.

**Voz: **Eu também não acredito que vocês vieram azucrinar o meu irmão até nas férias.

Os Marotos viraram-se e deram de cara com Sabrina. Antes que fossem debochar dela, olharam-na de cima a baixo e ficaram vermelhos. Não era pra menos: Sabrina estava com os cabelos soltos e usando um biquine, que deixava o corpo a mostra. Um corpo escultural que os rapazes não sabiam que ela tinha, já que normalmente usava roupas largas.

**Sabrina: ***séria* O que é que vocês estão olhando?

**Marotos: ***virando o rosto, vermelhos* Nada.

**Sabrina: ***acenando* Oi Júlia!

**Júlia: **Oi Sabrina. Olá rapazes. *indo até eles* Não sabia que também viriam pra mesma praia.

**Remo: ***surpreso* Ué, vocês duas se conhecem?

**Sabrina: **Sim. Ela é sobrinha do meu tio.

**Sirius: ***sorriso maroto* Bom, mesmo você sendo parente da Snape e do Ranhoso, isso não impede que você saia comigo, não é?

**Júlia: ***olhar zangado* Black, em primeiro lugar, eu já disse que estou namorando! Em segundo lugar, Sabrina e eu não somos parentes. Ela é prima do Caíke e da Alana por parte de pai, e eu por parte de mãe. E em terceiro lugar, quem é esse tal de Ranhoso?

**Sabrina: **O meu irmão. Eles o chamam de Ranhoso desde que ele entrou no colégio.

**Júlia: ***indignada* Ah é? Pois fiquem vocês sabendo que o Severo é muito melhor do que qualquer um de vocês.

Júlia saiu dali, bufando, ao mesmo tempo que os Marotos ficavam chocados. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia que Severo Snape era melhor do que eles. E por falar nele...

**Severo: **Ei Sabrina, o que aconteceu? A Júlia parecia tão irritada...

**Sabrina: **Não foi nada, vai passar. Mas e aí? Está a fim de surfar um pouco?

**Severo: **Claro! foi pra isso que eu trouxe as pranchas.

Severo mostrou duas pranchas, e já foi entregando uma delas para Sabrina.

**Tiago: **Ah, Ranhoso, você realmente se ilude fácil.

**Severo: ***zangado* O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? Que eu não sei surfar? Eu posso não ser tão bom em quadribol, mas sou melhor que você no surf.

**Tiago: **Quer apostar?

**Severo: **Taí: quero. Maninha, empresta sua prancha pro Potter?

**Sabrina: **Com muito prazer. Quero ver ele cair numa morra.

Tiago não entendeu o "morra", que significava onda grande, mas engoliu em seco assim mesmo enquanto Sabrina lhe entregava a prancha. Nunca havia surfado antes, e se competisse contra Severo, havia chance de pagar o maior mico. Bom, pelo menos Lílian Evans não iria vê-lo.

Ou isso ele pensava.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

**Voz: **Era só o que me faltava. Até aqui você me persegue, Potter?

Os Marotos e os gêmeos Snape olharam para trás, reconhecendo a última pessoa que Tiago queria que visse o mico que ia pagar: Lílian Evans.

**Tiago: **Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, meu lírio.

**Lílian: **É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER!

**Sabrina: **Evans, não estamos aqui pra ficar vendo você discutir com o Potter e vice-versa. Estamos aqui pra ver um duelo de surf entre o Potter e meu irmão.

Só aí que Lílian notou a presença de Severo e Sabrina, antes de encarar esta com um olhar frio e receber outro de volta na mesma intensidade. As duas não se suportavam desde que se conheceram na infância, aos 9 anos de idade. Felizmente, não tiveram muito contato.

**Voz: **Eu ouvi bem? Duelo de surf?

**Severo: **Júlia? Eu achei que você já tinha ido!

**Júlia: **Quando eu ouvi "duelo de surf", dei meia volta. Podem acreditar: vou adorar ver o Severo derrotar o Potter.

**Lílian: ***sentando ao lado de Remo* Pode ser interessante. Vou assistir também.

Todo mundo sentou-se no chão da praia, enquanto Severo e Tiago entravam no mar com as pranchas. Enquanto os dois esperavam alguma onda boa, conversas aconteciam.

**Lílian: ***virada para Júlia* Está rolando boatos na Grifinória de que você está namorando.

**Júlia: **Não são boatos. Estou mesmo namorando.

**Lílian: **Ele é um Grifinório?

**Júlia: ***séria* Em primeiro lugar, só porque sou grifinória não quer dizer que não posso namorar alunos de outras casas. E em segundo lugar, não: ele não é um grifinório. Ele é um sonserino.

Lílian e Sirius, que estava ouvindo a conversa escondido, ficaram chocados.

**Sirius: ***indignado* VOCÊ PREFERE UM SONSERINO A MIM?

**Júlia: ***sarcasmo* Milagre, Black, você acredita em mim agora sobre ter um namorado!

**Pedro: **Caramba! Coitado do Pontas.

Os três não entenderam nada, até olharem de volta para o mar e notarem que Tiago havia caído da prancha, enquanto Severo surfava até a praia.

**Sabrina: ***sorriso satisfeito* Eu disse que ele ia cair numa morra. Vitória do meu irmão.

**Remo: **Ei Pontas, você está bem?

**Tiago: ***saindo da água, humilhado* Depois de perder pro Ranhoso, Aluado? Claro que não estou bem.

**Sabrina: ***recebendo a prancha de volta* Nesse caso, é minha vez.

Na noite seguinte, noite de Natal, os Marotos quase tiveram um treco quando os Potter avisaram que iriam passar o natal com a família de Severo. E com Lílian Evans sendo convidada também, aquela noite de natal prometia muito.

Mas uma coisa os Marotos concordavam: a família dos irmãos Snape sabia como dar uma festa. Havia música dançante, boa comida, uma linda decoração e muitas outras coisas.

**Sirius: **Ei veado, você viu a Júlia?

**Tiago: **Não, não vi. E PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE VEADO!

**Sirius: **Antes do ano novo, eu vou fazer ela se apaixonar por mim e esquecer o namorado sonserino dela. Ele não está aqui mesmo...

**Tiago: **Foi mal, Almofadinhas, mas o namorado dela está aqui.

**Sirius: **Como sabe disso?

**Tiago: **Eles estão se beijando agora.

Tiago apontou pra uma parte do salão de festas, onde Júlia estava beijando um rapaz. Eles não podiam ver quem era, mas Remo e Sabrina, que estavam perto da mesa do bufê, podiam ver quem era.

**Remo: **Você não disse que Júlia era sobrinha do seu tio?

**Sabrina: **Sim. Mas por parte da esposa dele, que não tem ligação sanguínea conosco. Por isso não é um problema ela estar namorando o Severo.

**Remo: **Quando foi que eles começaram a gostar um do outro?

**Sabrina: **Depois que a Evans terminou a amizade com meu irmão por ele tê-la insultado sem querer no ano passado, Severo ficou meio triste, pois era apaixonado pela Evans. Mas aí ele recebeu uma carta da Júlia, que é apaixonada por ele desde que entraram em Hogwarts, e começou a trocar cartas com ela. Com o tempo, se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar escondido. Faz pouco tempo que Júlia revelou que namora, mas só depois que as férias natalinas acabarem que o pessoal de Hogwarts vai saber quem é o namorado dela.

**Remo: **Depois de tudo que ele passou, seu irmão merece uma namorada legal como a Júlia.

Sabrina concordou, antes de virar-se para os casais que dançavam, sem notar que Remo a analisava discretamente.

**Remo: **_Se eu ficasse com a Sabrina, será que ela aceitaria o fato de eu ser um lobisomem?_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Depois que todos voltaram para Hogwarts, a rotina virou a mesma para os marotos: fazer Severo ter um treco. Mas, numa ocasião, quem teve um treco mesmo foi Sirius.

Não entenderam? Irei explicar. No corredor, Sirius e Tiago procuravam Severo, com o objetivo de aplicar uma nova brincadeira. Se tratava de colocar uma nota permanente no cabelo de Severo escrito "lava-me", se referindo aos cabelos oleosos de Severo.

**Tiago: **Essa vai ser muito boa! Só temos que encontrar o Ranhoso. Onde será que ele est... Ah, está ali! *olhos arregalados* Espera. O que ele está...

Ambos ficaram chocados quando notaram que Severo estava aos beijos com Júlia. Agora sabiam quem era o namorado Sonserino que Júlia estava beijando na festa de natal.

**Sirius: **JÚLIA, COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

O casal parou de se beijar ao ouvirem os gritos de Sirius e, sérios, olharam para ele e Tiago.

**Júlia: **Posso saber o que foi que eu fiz agora, Black?

**Sirius: **VOCÊ ME TRAIU COM O RANHOSO, JÚLIA!

**Júlia: ***girando os olhos* Black, eu não te traí... porque nunca tivemos uma relação. Teríamos que ter uma pra eu te trair, não é?

**Sirius: **Então... acho que você não vai aceitar meu convite pra ir comigo à festa do colégio, não é?

**Tiago: ***cutucando-o* Almofadinhas, nós temos "aquela coisa" no dia da festa, lembra? Você não ia poder ir com a Júlia mesmo se quisesse!

**Severo: ***desconfiado* _"Aquela coisa"?_

Antes que Severo ou Júlia perguntassem alguma coisa, Tiago e Sirius saíram dali.

**Sirius: **Por que falou aquilo na frente do Ranhoso? Agora não vamos poder ver o Aluado no dia da festa!

**Tiago: **Pelo contrário: não só iremos ver o Aluado como também atrairemos o Ranhoso até lá. Curioso do jeito que é, vai acabar nos seguindo. Imagina a cara de pânico que ele vai fazer quando vir o Aluado transformado em lobisomem?

Apesar do plano da nota não ter sido executado, esse era bem melhor. Talvez até tivesse chance com a Júlia depois dele ser realizado. Claro que um incidente acabou destruindo os planos deles.

No salão comunal da Sonserina, Severo contou para Sabrina o que tinha acontecido.

**Sabrina: **Por que acha que eles vão aprontar alguma na festa?

**Severo: **Eu não sei se será na festa, mas eles irão aprontar. Disso eu tenho certeza. Se tivesse uma maneira de eu descobrir o que é... Só que eu vou com a Júlia à festa e não posso ficar de olho neles.

**Sabrina: ***suspiro* Está bem, eu fico de olho neles.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Mas não vai estragar sua noite? Você não foi convidada pra festa?

**Sabrina: **Alguns caras até me convidaram, mas não quem eu queria.

**Severo: **Entendo. Eu agradeço a ajuda, maninha.

**Sabrina: **Sem problema. Mas eu quero que se divirta nessa festa com a Júlia, ouviu bem?

**Severo: ***corando* Vou me divertir, eu prometo.

Dito e feito. Quando chegou o dia da festa, o salão estava cheio de alunos do 4º ano pra cima. Enquanto Severo dançava e aproveitava o namoro com Júlia, Sabrina vigiava os Marotos de longe. Ela estava usando um vestido longo tomara-que-caia azul-escuro e prendia os cabelos num coque, com algumas mechas caindo. Por baixo do vestido, usava um par de tênis, por precaução. Não sabia o plano dos marotos e, se tivesse que correr, estaria preparada.

**Tiago: ***cochichando para Sirius e Pedro* Está na hora. Aluado já deve estar transformado. Vamos.

Sabrina notou quando os Marotos saíram do salão e foi atrás deles, discretamente.

**Sabrina: **_Então o maninho estava certo: eles estão mesmo aprontando alguma. Mas onde está o Remo?_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Sabrina havia feito bem em colocar tênis, pois os Marotos iam tão depressa que ela teve que correr para não perdê-los de vista... o que acabou acontecendo quando eles se trasformaram em animais ao chegarem ao pátio. Sem falar que ela estava com o comichão no pé que sempre indicava problemas, mas não havia reparado.

**Sabrina: ***confusa* _Mas pra onde eles foram?_

**Rosnado: **Grrrr...

**Sabrina: ***virando-se* Quem?

Sabrina realmente não esperava por essa: atrás dela, havia um LOBISOMEM! Era Remo transformado, mas a garota não sabia disso. Ela não gritou (era Sabrina Snapemedo, afinal de contas), mas recuou alguns passos pra trás.

**Sabrina: **_E eu achando que não podia ficar pior._

Os Marotos também não esperavam por essa. Podiam jurar que Severo os seguiria, não a irmã dele. Mas antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa...

**Sabrina: **AAAAAIIIII!

... Sabrina havia sido mordida por Remo na forma de lobisomem.

A situação só não havia ficado pior porque Sirius havia pulado nas costas de Remo, fazendo-o soltar Sabrina, tempo suficiente para Tiago carregá-la em suas costas, inconsciente. Inconsciente e com muito sangue escorrendo da ferida causada pela mordida.

Felizmente, a enfermaria estava aberta, mesmo com a festa, e os Marotos puderam colocar Sabrina numa das camas e cuidar do ferimento dela.

**Sirius: **Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas agora nossa brincadeira foi longe demais. O objetivo era assustar o Ranhoso, e agora a irmã dele foi mordida por nossa causa!

**Tiago: **Acha que o Ranhoso vai querer vingança contra nós?

**Pedro: **Não só o Ranhoso: o Aluado também. Ou, por acaso, vocês não repararam que ele é apaixonado pela Sabrina?

**Sirius: ***surpreso* Ele é?

**Pedro: ***Indignado* Óbvio, gente! E eu achando que vocês eram especialistas em notar essas coisas.

**Tiago: **Melhor sairmos daqui antes que o Ranhoso descubra.

**Voz: **O que é que eu tenho que descobrir, Potter?

Os três viraram-se para a porta, notando Severo e Júlia sérios e de braços cruzados.

**Júlia: ***ficando chocada* SABRINA!

Só com o grito da namorada que Severo notou a presença da irmã na cama perto dos Marotos, antes de correr até ela com Júlia.

**Júlia: ***tocando na ferida já estancada de Sabrina* Nossa! Parece até que ela foi atacada por um animal!

Os Marotos aproveitaram a distração do casal pra tentarem fugir, mas foram impedidos quando a porta foi trancada magicamente por Severo.

**Severo: **AONDE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE VÃO? NINGUÉM VAI SAIR DESSA ENFERMARIA ATÉ FALAREM O QUE FIZERAM COM A MINHA IRMÃ!

Com duas varinhas apontadas para eles, e desarmados, foram obrigados a contar tudo.

**Pedro: ***assustado* A gente só queria fazer uma brincadeira com o Ranhoso! Verdade! Não esperávamos a aparição da Sabrina no lugar dele!

**Júlia: **E esta marca de mordida horrível no pescoço dela? Como a explicam?

**Sirius: **Mordida de lobisomem.

Foi o bastante para Júlia e Severo ficarem pálidos de susto. Sabiam sobre lobisomens e o que acontecia quando era mordido por um.

**Severo: ***furioso* EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! MESMO QUE EU VÁ PARA ASKABAN POR ISSO!

Felizmente, para os Marotos, Dumbledore apareceu naquele momento, atraído pelos gritos. Não precisaram explicar nada a ele: foi só olhar para Sabrina que o diretor entendeu tudo.

**Dumbledore: **Acredito que o Sr. Lupin foi o responsável pela mordida na Srta. Snape, não foi?

Os Marotos não responderam nada. Simplesmente baixaram a cabeça, chateados.

**Júlia: ***espantada* Lupin? Quer dizer que Remo Lupin era o lobisomem que atacou Sabrina?

**Tiago: **Sim. Nosso objetivo era atrair o Ranhoso até o local pra onde o Remo vai quando precisa se transformar, só pra dar um susto.

Severo rosnou, mas não disse nada por causa da presença de Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore: **50 pontos serão retirados de Grifinória, de cada um. *notando a indignação dos Marotos* Deviam me agradecer por eu não expulsá-los por colocarem uma aluna em perigo. Agora, todos voltem para a festa. Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey para cuidar da Srta. Snape.

Sem escolha, todos saíram dali.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Felizmente, aquela havia sido a última noite de sua cheia do mês, então demoraria quase um mês pra Sabrina se transformar em lobisomem como Remo. E por falar em Remo, este ficou sabendo sobre o incidente e, zangado, quase teve vontade de bancar o "verdadeiro monitor" com os Marotos (por ser amigo deles, Remo não lhes dava detenção).

Só não fez isso porque tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, e uma delas era Sabrina. Por causa do medo, demorou uma semana pra ele ir falar com Sabrina, mas ele foi: pediu pra um Sonserino chamá-la e, em dois minutos, ela apareceu.

**Sabrina: ***sorrindo levemente* E aí, Remo? Tudo bem?

Remo ficou surpreso, pois Sabrina o estava tratando do mesmo jeito de sempre, apesar das marcas na pele perto do pescoço. Desconfiou que ela não soubesse do que aconteceu com ela, mas decidiu abrir o jogo assim mesmo.

**Remo: **Não, não está tudo bem. Eu... eu queria me desculpar com você.

**Sabrina: **Se desculpar? *sacando* Ah, pela mordida. É por ela, não é?

**Remo: **Sim. _Então ela sabe que sou um lobisomem. _Se você não estiver com medo de mim e não quiser falar comigo, eu vou entender.

**Sabrina: ***surpresa* Parar de falar com você? Está louco? Eu nunca vou parar de falar com você por causa de uma mordida. Se o problema fosse esse, eu já teria parado de falar com o Elroy. Ele me mordeu quando eu era criança, e foi uma mordida bem mais forte que a que você me deu.

**Remo: **Tá, mas seu dragão é outro caso. Ele não é apaixonado por você! *cobrindo a boca, chocado* _Eu não acredito que eu me declarei! Logo agora?_

Ao olhar para Sabrina, Remo notou que ela parecia bem chocada com o que tinha ouvido.

**Sabrina: ***ainda chocada* O que... o que foi que você falou? Que está apaixonado por mim?

**Remo: **_Disfarça, Remo Lupin, disfarça! _Sim! Na verdade, eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi! *mais constrangido ainda* _Bela disfarçada! Agora ela nunca mais vai olhar na tua cara! Seu idiota! Burro! Jumento!_

**Sabrina: ***corada* Remo, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer.

**Remo: **Tudo bem, pode dizer que não está interesada. Afinal, que garota ficaria comigo depois de descobrir que sou um lobisomem?

**Sabrina:** *sorrindo* Eu ficaria, Remo!

Remo olhou pra ela, surpreso, antes da mesma enlaçar o pescoço dele, surpreso, e o beijá-lo. Claro que os alunos que passavam por ali olhavam chocados, mas nenhum dos dois ligava.

**Sabrina: **Parou de duvidar sobre o que sinto por você, Remo?

**Remo: **Parei. Eu juro.

**Voz: **O que está havendo?

**Sabrina: **AAAAHHHH!

Sabrina olhou pra trás, em pânico, dando de cara com Severo. Este, depois de uns segundos, começou a rir, surpreendendo o novo casal.

**Remo: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Não tem nada de engraçado sua irmã e eu gostarmos um do outro.

**Severo: ***acalmando o riso* Não estou rindo por isso. Até porque isso não é novidade pra mim. Vocês se merecem!

**Sabrina: **Então qual é a graça?

**Severo: **É que eu nunca imaginei que a famosa "Sabrina Snapemedo" ficasse com medo quando alguém chega por trás.

**Sabrina: **Eu estava desprevinida, só isso.

Sabrina virou o rosto, constrangida, enquanto Severo voltava a rir e Remo girava os olhos. Achava que o motivo do riso era algo mais importante.

FIM!


End file.
